vishwas
by bossnbear
Summary: no summary just peep in. an abhirika fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Abhijeet and tarika has proposed since five months now..

Abhi is in delhi for an high profile official meeting which is for 10 days.

On phone:

Abhi - hello abhi ki doll..

Tarika - ji tarika ki hero..

Abhi - kaise ho cutie ?

Tarika - main theek hun abhi. Tum kaise ho ?

Abhi - sharer tho theek hai. Par dil theek nahin hai.

Tarika - arey kya hua dil ko ?

Abhi - mere dil ki dhadkan tho bahot dur hai mujhse. I 'm missing u badly jaan.

Tarika - awww my baby. Don't worry . do din ki baat hi hai na. phir tum tho aajayegi tumari dhadkan ki pass.

Abhi - dhoooooo din tarika . Bahot lamhe hai yaar. Already 8 days passed tujhe dekha bina. Sadly Lagta hai tum mujhe miss nahi karrahe ho.

Tarika - arey baba tum janti nahi main tujhe kitna miss karraha hun. Ek ek din din bahot mushkil se reh raha hun maine. Lab jane ka maan hi nahi karta mujhe. Pata hai kal salunkhe sir se daat padgaye mujhe..

Abhi - what? Salunkhe sir scolded you? How dare he ?

Tarika - abhi stop. Galathi mere thi. Mere hath se ek chemical bottle gir gaya . shukr hai wo khatarnak nahi hai. Nahi tho..

Abhi - my god tarika. Tum theek ho. Kahi koi chot kagi hai kya? Dressing ki tumne. Pata nahi tum itni careless kyun ho? Dhyaan kahan reh gayi tumara? Kahin tujhe kuch hojata tho mere kya hota?

Tarika - arey arey mere Mumbai express , thoda saans lelo. Mujhe kuch nahi hua. Main theek hun bilkul. And the chemical is not dangerous so nothing to worry. Aur is baat pe hai kal salunkhi sir ne daata mujhe.

Abhi - sahi kaha unhone. Uska jagah main hoti tho ek thappad khaliya hoga tu..

Tarika- ah abhi tu mujhe thappad maarega. Stressing mujhe?

Abhi - he too stressing haan tujhe.

Tarika - how disgusting. Jao main tujhe baat nahi karunga.

Abhi - arey mere jaan tho naraz ho gayi. Main tho mazak kar raha tha. Acha sorry mere baby. Lekin tum dhyaan se kaam karna chiye na?

Tarika - mai kya karu abhi. Tumari bina bahot khali khali rehta hai. I miss u to the core abhi. Sulunkhe sir ne zabardasti se do din chutti dedi mujhe.

Abhi - chalo ek kaam tho acha kiya unhone . Pl tarika dhyaan rakha karo apna. Tumari job koi khel nahi hai. A bit of distraction will lead to major destruction. U very well know about this. Pl dhyaan se kaam karo. Teary tone. Mujhe tumari aur daya ki alawa koi nahi hai. I don't want to lose u both at any cost.

Tarika - abhi listen. I promise I here on will take good care of me. Ok. now Cheer up

Abhi - hmm yaad rakha karo tumare yeh promise.

Tarika - Waise mujhe shaitani abhi ne bahot pasand hai. Emotional abhi nahi.

Abhi - acha tho madam ne abhi tak mere gift nahi diya.

Tarika - tumari gift tum khud aake lelo.

Abhi - wo tho mai zaroor lelunga. Par ab ka gift?

Tarika - blushes abhi stop it.

Abhi - taru this is not fair.

Tarika - what not fair.

Abhi - dekho tarika mujhe meeting keliye der horaha hai. mujhe mera gift do fata fat.

Tarika ' s door bell rang.

Tar - abhi somebody has come. Main phone rakhdunga. Take care bye. Smiles.

Abhi - tarika ki bacche.. hello hello… huh! Cut diya. Dekh lunga tujhe.

Tarika opened the door and surprised to see the person at door step.

Tarika - my god anisha, tum?

Anisha - hugged her. Hi tarika.

Tarika - hi ander aao.

She brought her luggage in.

Tarika - when did u arrive from Chandigarh.? Uncle aunty kaise hai. Theen saal hogayi. No call no msgs. Tum mujhe bhool gayi na?

Anisha - sadly maa papa ka moth hogayi 6 mahine pehele ek accident se. bhaiya aur bhabhi ne mere zimmadri lene ke tayar nahi hai. So I don't want to live with them anymore. I just left them and came here. I was offered a job here in MNC . Next month se join karna hoga.

Tarika- oh my god. Itna kuch hogaya. Don't worry anisha sab theek hoga.

Ani- tarika I need a help from you.

Tarika - haan bolo.

Ani - I' ll get company quarters after reporting. Till then can I stay with you if u have no problem. Because yeh city naya hai mereliye. Tumari alawa koi nahi janta mujhe yahan.

Tarika - arey yeh koi poochne wali baat hai kya? Feel free to stay here. mujhe koi problem nahi.

Ani- thank u so much tarika.

Tarika - anisha main tumari dost hun. Pl feel free. Come I' ll show ur room. Tum fresh hoke aao. Tab tak main breakfast ready karta hun

She showed her guest room. Anisha got fresh and came to the living room.

Tarika - chalo breakfast ready hai.

They both started eating.

Anisha - waise tarika tum bataya nahi tum kaise ho? Tumari job ? aaj tum lab nahi gayi kya ?

Tarika - sab theek chal raha hai. Maine do din chutti leli.

Anisha- hmmm tho abhi tak koi milgaya hogi na ?

Tarika blushes.

Anisha - arey wah! Itna sharmana. Kaun hai wo? Mera jiju ka naam kya hai?

Tarika - smiles uska naam abhijeet hai. Senior inspector cid se.

Ani - oh wow. So when are u going to introduce me to him.?

Tarika - do din baad. Wo delhi gaya hai ek meeting keliye.

Anisha - hmmm thoda wait karna padega .

They continued with light chit chats..

At night 1' o clock:

Both were sleeping in their respective rooms. Door bell rings.

Anisha look at the clock- itni raat ko kaun ho sakta hai ? She looks at tarika ' s door which is closed and went to open the door. At once she opens the door the person at the doorstep hugs her tightly. She screams ahhhhhhh.

The person leaves her immediately in shock.

Tarika hearing the scream came running and switched on the lights. The person is shocked to see two girls standing in front of him in shock.

Tarika - tum?

The person at the door step came out from shock with her question.

Tarika - abhi? Tum kab aayi. Tum do din baad aane wale thi na?

Abhi - wo sab chodo. Yeh kaun hai?

Tarika - yeh mera friend anisha hai. Aur anisha yeh hai..

Anisha - jiju.

Tarika - smiles. Anisha why did u scream.?

Anisha - wo kya haina jiju ne mujhe zor se hug kardi..

Abhi - instantly stammering mu m mu mujhe laga tu tumne darwaza khula thi. Mujhe thodi na pata tumari friend hai tumari sath.

Anisha - chuckles. Tarika jiju ka ek hug se mujhe pata chala ki wo tujhe kitna pyaar karti hai. Lagta hai mere do chaar haddiyan zaroor toot gaya hoga.

Tarika blushes.

Abhi - I'm sorry anisha ji. Mujhe nahi pata aap yahin ho.

Anisha - jiju koi baat nahi . I can understand. Waise aap mujhe naam se bula sakti ho. Ji ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Abhi - how sweet… tarika glares.

A/N:

So how is it guys..?

What will happen next ? What is the role of anisha with abhirika ?

Want to know ?

just wait till my next update.. ;)

Abhirika lovers where are u ? Will review me na ?

Not only abhirika lovers who ever liked this story pl review me..

I ' m waiting to read ur precious views..

Take care

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u all reviewers for ur support.. ur reviews are energy boost for me.. continue ur support ..**

 **Come on now let us peep in the life of abhirika…**

Abhi - grabbing his stomach. Tarika mujhe bahot bhook lagi hai. Kuch khane ko mila kya?

Tarika - haan tum fresh hoke aao. Main ready karta hun.

Abhi moved towards guest room when tarika stops him.

Tarika – abhi tum mere room mein jao. Guest room abi anisha use kar raha hai.

Abhi - oh theek hai.

Abhi went to tarika room.

Anisha and tarika went into kitchen. Within few seconds, abhi shouts from room.

Abhi - tarika towel?

Tarika- haan abhi araha hun.

Anisha – ( smiling mischievously ) tum jao. Jiju ko help karo. Main dinner ready karta hun.

Tarika smilingly nods her head and left. She enters the room and gave towel to abhi. Abhi holds her wrist and pulls her towards him.

Tarika - abhi kya kar rahi ho chodo mujhe.

Abhi - ahaan itni asaani se nahi. Main tujhe dekhne keliye itni raat ko yahan aaya hun aur tum ho tho…

Tarika - tumari meeting khatam hogayi kya?

Abhi - haan. Maine next immediate flight se aagaya. Mera gift tho due haina. tumne kaha ki khud aake lelo. So I ' m here..

Tarika hugs him - I missed u so much abhi.

Abhi ( He caressed her head ) - I missed u too baby. He kissed her head. Separates from her , cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

Tarika blushes and downs her head. Remembering something she asks,

Tarika – tum kyun anisha ko hug kardiya ?

Abhi - arey maine kaha na I thought it was you.

Tarika - sach ?

Abhi - looking upwards. hey bhagwan yeh ladki mujhpe shak karraha hai.

Tarika laughs.

Abhi - ab has kyun rahe ho tum. ?

Tarika – ( put both arms around his neck ) mujhe pata hai mere abhi mere alawa kisi aur ladki ko dekha bhi nahi. Hug tho dur ki baat hai.

Abhi - hmmm itna bharosa. ?

Tarika - khud se bhi zyada.

Abhi - waise wo anisha yahan kaise ?

Tarika tells him about her.

Abhi - oh.

Tarika - ab mujhe chodo bhi ya nahi.

Abhi – nahi. He pulls her closer hugging by her waist. She put her hands on his chest.. he moves closer to her lips. She closed her eyes holding his shirt tightly in her fists. He was about to touch her lips when a voice jerked them.

Anisha – keeping her palms on her eyes. Maine kuch nahi dekha.

They both separated with a jerk embarrassed.

Anisha – embarrassed too. Sorry maine galat time pe aagaya. Wo dinner ready hai. Sorry jiju.

Abhi - caressing his own hair at the back of his head. Its its ok.

Tarika - abhi bahar aao.

Abhi - haan tum jao. Mai araha hun.

He then takes his dinner .

Abhi - theek hai tarika. I'm leaving. Hum kal milthey hain. ( Whispering in her ears ) yaad rakhna mera due ka. It now doubles with time.

Tarika hits him with her elbow. Abhi smiles and winks at her. Bye.

Tarika - bye.

Abhi - bye anishaji sorry anisha.

Anisha – smiles bye jiju.

He leaves saying,

Abhi – door ache se lock karo.

Anisha - tarika jiju bahot handsome lagraha hai. Tarika blushes and smiles. Wo tujhe bahot pyaar kartha hai na ?

Tarika – bahot.

Anisha – aur tum ?

Tarika - maine bhi. uska bina main reh nahi sakta. Pata hai wo bahot ache insaan hai. Khud se zyada auro ka fikar karta hai. Kitna bhi takleef mein hai wo kabhi kisi ko bataya nahi. Ander hi rakh ke sab ko sirf khushi denge. Uska ek dost hai daya. Dono ek dusro ko jaan hai. Bhai jaisa hai. Kai baar abhi ne daya ki jaan bachane keliye khud goli kha chukki hai. I sometimes wonder bhagwan ne kis mitti se bana hoga unhe. Itni pyaar kaise kar sakta hai wo sab pe. Itna care itna concern kaise ?

Anisha - tum bahot lucky ho tarika tab tho aise insaan milega tujhe.

Tarika - hmmm. Bahot lucky hu main. Chalo sojao. Waise bhi bahot raat ho chukka hai.

Anisha pov - kash bhagwan kare mujhe bhi aise insaan milega. mujhe aj tak maa papa ka pyaar bhi theek se nahi mila. Karan main ek ladki hun. Unko laga main ek bojh hun. She sighed and went to sleep.

Days passed. Abhi used to visit tarika whenever he finds time. Seeing the love, care and concern of abhi for tarika anisha started feeling jealous.

It was a Sunday morning.

Abhi came to tarika home. tarika was still sleeping as it was her rest day. Anisha was preparing breakfast.

Anisha - Arey jiju aaj aap itni jaldi.

Haan mujhe aaj off hai. Daya ko kuch kaam hai beareau mein so jus came to visit tarika.

Anisha - oh. Tarika abi tak so raha hai. Aap baithiye na. main aapko coffee lekar aati hun.

Abhi - aap coffee banao. Jab tak main tarika ko dekhe aata hun.

Anisha unwillingly nods her head.

Abhi went to tarika room and opened the room door slowly. A smile crept on his face seeing her sleeping like cute child holding a pillow. He slowly moved to her bed, leaned and kissed her forehead. She stirred in sleep. He sat beside her and caressed her head softly.

Tarika – ( with closed eyes ) good morning abhi.

Abhi - tu jag gayi ?

Tarika - hmmm abhie abhie tum mere baal mein aise karti ho na tab.

Abhi - acha tab jag gayi tho utho na .

Tarika opened her eyes and got up. Sat beside him keeping her head on his chest and one hand holding around his waist and another hand on other side of his chest and closed her eyes.

Abhi - kissing her on head. Tu phirse soyega ?

Tarika - nahi so nahi raha hun sun raha hun.

Abhi - kya ?

Tarika - hmmm tumari dhadkan ko.

Abhi - acha tho kya keh rahi thi mere dhadkan ?

Tarika - sirf ek hi naam keh rahi thi… tarika tarika tarika..

Abhi - ( smiles mischievously ) acha tho tumari dhadkan ko main sun sakta hun ?

Tarika - hits him on his chest. Abhi bahot shaitani hogayi tum.

Abhi - arey yeh kya. Tum mere dhadkan ko sun sakthi ho tho main kyun nahi ?

Tarika - ( blushes ) main batatu tujhe mere dhadkan kya keh rahi thi ..

Abhi - yeh cheating hai.

Tarika - koi cheating veating nahi..

Abhi - yeh ladki aise kyun hai . yeh karega tho ache baat hai. Aise hi main karega tho shaitani hai kya ?

Tarika - abhi u look so sweeeet when u are angry.

Abhi - turning his face in fake anger.

Tarika - pulling his cheeks. Alle le mere abhi tho nalaz ho gayi kya karu… haan idea. Ab agar mere abhi mere taraf dekhenge tho main uska ek ache gift dunga.

Abhi - mujhe koi gift nahi chayiye.

Tarika - soch lo abhi.

Abhi - soch liya.

Tarika - looking him from the corner of her eyes. Theek hai. Mujhe tho koi loss nahi hai. Tujhe kiss nahi chayiye tho main kya kar sakta hun. Main wash room ja raha hun.

Listening the term kiss he suddenly turns to her side and held her more closely so that she couldn' t move.

Abhi - mujhe gift chayiye

Tarika - sure ?

Abhi - haan . main yeh chance kaise miss kar sakta hun.

Saying he moved closer to her lips and cupped her face with his right hand where his left hand was around her shoulder. Her grip on him went tighter. Their eyes were closing slowly. He slightly touched her lips with his. She was enjoying his smooth touch of lips without any rush. The kiss became passionate with the passing time. both were not ready to separate. They wish the time could stop there. They separate after minutes. Both kept their forehead on each other breathing heavily.

Abhi - tum khush hona mere sath ?

Tarika - yeh kaise sawal hai.. main bahot khush hoon tumari sath.. I' m feeling lucky to have u in my life. Tab bhi tum mere kareeb rehte ho na mujhe kuch ajeeb se sukoon miltha hai maan me. I' m feeling very secure with you. Har ladki ka sapna yehi hota hai. Mere sapna tho sacchai ho gayi tho main khush hona hi chayiye na.

They didn' t notice anisha is listening all this standing at the door step burning..

 **A/N:**

 **So guys.. now u all came to know about anisha 's role.**

 **Many of u have guessed right.**

 **Lets see what she is going to do further with abhirika.**

 **Till then take care.. bye.**

 **Pl r n r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u my dear reviewers.. but I expected more reviews as I thought there would be many abhirika lovers.. but I was shocked. Only 15 – 16 reviews ? the views are 10 times more than reviews.. what happened ? don 't u like the story silent readers ? come on yaar it ' ll take hardly 2 min to post a review..**

 **Now next:**

Anisha immediately leave from there to the dining area and shouted from there..

Anisha - tarika jiju breakfast ready hai.

Tarika - haan ani araha hun. Jao abhi. Tum breakfast karlo. Main naha kar aati hun.

Abhi - kissing her forehead. Hmm jaldi aao. Daya bhi aajayega thodi der mein mujhe pick karne ka. Sahab ne kuch plan kiya hai aaj.

Tarika - hmmm.

Abhi went and sat on the dining chair.

Anisha - jiju aap khalijiye. Main serve karta hun.

Abhi - arey nahi nahi. Mujhe daya or tarika ki sath kaaneka aadat hogayi. I' ll wait till tarika come..

Anisha – with puppy eyes. Tho aap mere sath nahi khaogi. Main aapki dost nahi hai kya ?

abhi - arey aisa nahi hai. Aap bura mat mano.. acha theek hai main aaj aapki sath hi khaunga. Khush?

Anisha - ( happily ) bahot .

She serves paratha in both their plate. Abhi takes a bite when his phone rings. he attends the call while taking bites.

 _On phone:_

 _Abhi - haan daya kaam hogaya ?_

 _Daya - haan boss hogaya. Tumara kaam hogaya na? main disturb tho nahi karraha hun tujhe?_

 _Abhi - dayaaa.. maar khayega tu.._

 _Daya - acha theek hai theek hai.. gussa mat ho. I'll leave the bereau in 10 mins. Main tujhe pick karunga._

Suddenly abhi coughs.

 _Daya - boss kha rahe ho kya?_

 _Abhi still coughing - haan_

 _Daya - main phone rakh raha hun. Tum pani piyo yaar. And cuts the call._

 _A_ nisha came forward with water. Jiju paani. She pats his back. He takes a sip but his cough doesn' t stop. Feeling a sense of vomiting he rushes to washroom closing his mouth with his palm.

Anisha could' t understand what happens to him suddenly. Tarika came after bathing. Sensing anisha in tension,

Tarika - ani kya hua? Abhi kaha hai?

Anisha told her about abhi.

Tarika - ( confusingly ) achanaq kya hua? Thodi der pehele theek hi hai wo.

He came out washing his face still coughing. Now his body started sweating too. Tarika runs and holds him

Tarika - kya hua abhi ?

Abhi couldn ' t speak breathing heavily he shakes his hands as pata nahi. He holds his chest. Tarika panicking made him sit on the couch with the help of anisha.

Tarika thinking something asks anisha,

Tarika - anisha did abhi ate some thing ?

Anisha - ( holding tears in eyes ) haan aloo paratha..

Tarika – kya ? Oh my god. She immediately took him to the room with help of her and Made him lie on bed . she opens the side drawer and searches for something.

Tarika - ( holding her head ) oh no..

Anisha - tarika batao mujhe kya hua jiju ko ?

Tarika - ani usey aloo se allergy hai.. ab medicines bhi nahi hai mere pass. God help me..

She runs to abhi. He was sweating and had a problem in breathing.. he is holding the bed spread tightly in his fists. She unbuttons his shirt as he his suffocating.

Tarika - kuch nahi hoga abhi.. main kuch karta hun. Haan relax.

Tarika immediately called daya. Before he could answer

Tarika - daya tumari pass abhijit ka medicines hai kya allergy ka?

Daya - ( sensing the seriousness of her voice ) allergy ka medicine tho ghar pe hai.. ek min ek min. bereau me bhi hai uski drawer mein

Tarika - jaldi leke aao daya.. its very urgent.

Daya - haan haan just 10 mins. Manage karo. ( he guessed what could have happened )

He leaves the bereau quickly taking the medicines.

Tarika rubs his chest. Anisha hath ko rub karo.

Anisha - ha haan.

He is getting worse. He holds tarika s hand tightly.

Tarika - crying kuch nahi hoga abhi. Thodi der haan daya araha hai medicines lekar.

Daya reached in rocket speed.

Daya - tarika yeh lo medicine.

Tarika - thank god daya tu aagaye.

She grabs the medicine while daya sat on bed beside him taking his head in his lap. He patted his forehead softly to soothe him.

Daya – boss relax. Kuch nahi hoga.

Tarika injected the medicine in his nerves. Daya rubs his chest making him calm.

After some 15 minutes abhi gets relaxed. He calmed down and slowly drifts into sleep.

Daya kissing his forehead made him lie on pillow caressed his hair for sometime. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and getting satisfied from his side all sighed relaxly.

Anisha standing in the room in tears looking at sleeping abhi.

Daya - tarika yeh kaise hua ? tum jaanti hona abhi ka allergy ki bare mein.

Tarika explained him what happened. Anisha leaves the room crying.

Daya - tarika sambhalo usey.

Tarika - haan daya. Main dekhta hun.

She went to anisha who is crying.

Anisha - I' m sorry tarika. Mujhe nahi pata jiju ko aloo se allergy hai. Maine zabardasti ki usne khane ka. Yeh sab mere wajase hua hai. Jiju ko kitna takleef hua hai.

Tarika - anisha relax. Ismein tumari galathi nahi hai. U were unaware about this. Haan abhi ab theek hai. Thodi der baad wo uth jaayega. Ab tum bhi rona band karo.

Anisha - still crying. Maine usey aise halat dekhe bahot dar gaya tha. Pata nahi jiju ne mujhe maaf kardegi ya nahi.

Daya - aapki galathi thodi na hai. Tho maafi kis baat ki. ? wo tujhe kuch nahi kahega. Aap aansu puchlo.

Anisha wipes her tears but still in tension. daya and tarika tries to divert her from her guilt feeling.

After nearly two hours abhijeet opened his eyes. Looked the surrounding and got seated in bed. He feels better now. He buttons his shirt and went to wash room. He washed his face and came out wiping . he sets his hair and came out to the living room folding his sleeves.

Anisha who is sitting with tarika and daya saw abhi coming out. Without a second thought she ran to abhi and hugs him tightly which shocked everybody. Abhijeet stood stunned at his place.

Daya looks at tarika who is looking at abhi.

Anisha - jiju aap theek haina. Main bahot darr gaya tha. Mujhe nahi pata aapki allergy ki bare mein.. sach . I' m sorry jiju. Pl maaf kardo mujhe.

Abhi coming out from shock signals tarika by eyes to separate her from him.

Though tarika is also shocked by this sudden outburst she consoles herself thinking it is out of her guilty feeling.. tarika nods her head and came forward. She holds anisha by her shoulder and separates from him.

Abhi - anisha pl aise ro mat. It happens. Pl relax. Main theek hun ab. Haan? Aapke saamne sahi salamat khada raha hun maine. Mujhe aap par koi shikayat nahi hai. So pl relax.

Anisha - aapko sach mein gussa nahi kya mujhse?

Abhi - smiles nahi. Itni si bhi nahi. Aap aise roti rahegi tho mujhe acha nahi lagega . ladkiyon ka aansu bahot keemti hota hai. Aap aise bekar mein bahana mat.

Anisha - ap bahot ache hai jiju.

All smiles.

Daya - boss ab kaise feel kar rahe ho tum ? breathing mein problem tho nahi. ?

Abhi – ( patting his cheeks ) nahi yaar. I ' m perfectly fine.

Tarika - abhi u sit. Main kuch khane ko lekar aati hun.

Abhi - nahi tarika bas ek glass cold water do. Enough.

Daya makes him sit - yaar anishaji ko tho pata nahi tumari allergy ki bare mein. Lekin tujhe pata haina ?

Abhi – daya mujhe malum nahi wo aloo ka paratha hai. khate waqt tumne call ki thi na, baat karte karte dhyan nahi hai khana mein.

Tarika - ( giving him cold water ) itni careless kyun ho tum? mere jaan nikal di thi tujhe aise halat me dekh kar. Pata nahi kab khud ko khayal rakhne ka seekunga tum.

Abhi - taking a sip. Main kyun seekunga ? tum aur daya hain na mere khayal rakhne keliye..

Daya – haan tumari yeh dialogue by - heart hogayi mujhe.

Tarika – mujhe bhi.

Abhi glares both.

Tarika - tumare aankh mat dikhaya karo mujhe. Main darne wali nahi hun.

Abhi - tarika..

Tarika - chup karo tum..

Between this daya noticed anisha whose gaze is fixed on abhi with a light smile on her lips.

Daya looks at abhi who is busy in convincing tarika and again turned towards anisha.

Daya - anisha ji kya dekh rahe ho aap ?

Anisha - ( dreamily ) jiju kitni pyaari haina ? dil kar raha hai uski sath zindagi baar jeene ka..

Daya - (confusingly ) kya?

Anisha - realizing her words. M ma matlab jiju jaise insaan ki saath.

Daya - smiles. Yeh impossible hai. Kyunki yeh ek hi piece hai. Unique and dynamic. No substitute for him. Mere bhai jaisa koi aur nahi ho sakta.

Anisha - haan sahi kaha aapne.

Daya looks at abhi and tarika smiling..

Daya - boss hogaya tho ghar chale ?

Abhi - haan chalo.

Tarika gave him a side hug. Take care abhi.

Abhi nods his head assuringly.

Abhi - bye anisha.

Anisha - aapna khayal rakhna jiju.. bye.

They left.

Later , anisha sitting on the terrace floor leaning on the wall was thinking about abhi. She recalls their first hug which happens mistakenly. Second time when she hugged him. She smiles to herself.

Anisha pov - pata nahi mujhe kya horaha hai. Dil karraha hai jiju ko dekhte rehne ka. Uska smile, style, sab pe itna respect, pyaar my god pagal horaha hun main.. I wish to spend my entire life with him. Ek hi din tho sahi lekin main uski sath jeena chata hun bas. Par usne tho tarika se pyaar karti hai. Tho kya hua ? main kaise bhi karke usne apna bana lunga. I love you jiju.. jiju? Nahi nahi. Wo sirf aur sirf mere hai. I love you abhi. I ' ll get you soon.. dekhna aap.

 **A / N :**

 **Ufff a long chapter..**

 **How is it? Review me please if u want next update tomorrow..**

 **Otherwise wait till Monday.**

 **Take care bye..**

 **Pl r n r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woaw, amazing guys. Nearly 50 reviews for chapter 3..**

 **This is what I wanted . lovely.**

 **Abhirika lovers have proved that they are here .. I don't have idea to post it today. But seeing this much love I cannot stop it myself.. chalo enjoy.**

 **Crazy for abhirika - ha ha ha.. seriously I ' m laughing madly on ur comment.. no worries friend. Our abhirika will always remain together.. but how? That is the point here.. don't stop reading buddy.. please..**

 **mistic morning : my darling is always hot.. right ? ha ha ha..**

 **Kamikaze black – what is this dear. U made me emotional yaar. Don't say that again ok.. to ur this much love, I dedicate this whole story to you..**

 **Abhirika lovers , tap urself on ur shoulder. U ' ve done it.**

 **Thank u so much**

 **Now next,**

 **Next day in bereau ,**

Abhi was busy in case discussion with team when his phone rings. He without seeing the caller name attends the call.

Abhi - sr ins abhijeet here.

Other side - no response.

Abhi - hello ? ?

He now look at the caller name which is flashing as anisha

Abhi - anisha ?

Other side - ha haan haan jiju..

Abhi - kya hua ? call karke chup ki kyun ho aap ?

Anisha - ( inaudible voice ) aapki aawaz ko mehsoos kar raha hun…

Abhi - hello anisha ? are u on line ?

Anisha - haan jiju. Wo kaise hain aap ? tabiyat theek haina ab ?

Abhi - haan main theek hun. Kya hua ? kaise call kiya mujhe ?

Anisha - kyun main aapse baat nahi kar sakte kya ?

Abhi - nahi aisa nahi hai. Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Kuch urgent nahi hai tho hum baad mein baat kar sakthi..

Anisha - nahi abhi urgent nahi hai. Aapse haal chaal puch ne keliye call kiya maine. Theek hai main rakhtha hun. Fursat mili tho aap aaogi na mujhe mile ?

Abhi - confusingly haan.

Call cuts.

Abhi pov : mujhe kyun kuch ajeeb lagraha hai. Ek min ek min what did she called me now , abhi ? he was lost in his thoughts when his trance broke with freddy voice about the case.

He jerks his head.. mera vehem hoga. Chalo kaam pe lag jao.

Next day abhi and daya went to pick up tarika as her car is in service station.

Abhi - tarika ready ?

Tarika - haan abhi. I ' m ready. Chalo.

Abhi - ek min tarika. Tujhe malum haina kal daya ka birth day hai.

Tarika - haan abhi.

Daya - so tonight party hai humare ghar me abhi ki taraf se. so I' m not requesting u its an order. Be there tonight.

Tarika - smiles. Haan haan kyun nahi. Mere dost ka birth day party mere bina kaise ho sakta hai.

Daya - good..

Abhi - anisha aap bhi invited hai.

Anisha - theek hai abhi (paused ) matlab abhi jiju main zaroor aaunga.

Tarika and daya looked at abhi. Abhi too look at them and again turned his gaze to anisha.

Abhi - anisha aapse ek request hai. Pl aap bura mat manao.

Anisha - bataiyiye jiju.

Abhi - wo aap mujhe abhi naam se bulayiye mat. Wo haq sirf mere daya aur tarika ka hai. Kisi aur ki mun se yeh naam suna mujhe pasand nahi hai. I hope u understand.

Anisha forcefully pasted a smile on her lips.

Anisha - I' m sorry jiju. I can understand.

Abhi - smiles. Thank u. chalo tarika.

Anisha pov : nahi abhi. Aap sirf aur sirf mere hai. Yeh haq bhi mera hai. I wont leave u at any cost for anyone.

At night 10 ' o clock, tarika returned home from lab.

Tarika - ani tum ready ho jao. Party ki der ho raha hai.

Anisha - nahi tarika . I' m not coming. Mere pass party wear nahi hai. Tum jao na.

Tarika - arey yeh kaise badi baat hai. Tum chalo mere sath.

She took her to her ward robe.

Tarika - tum ismein ek dress select karke pehenlo.

Anisha - nahi tarika its ok.

Tarika - anisha abhi tujhe bhi invite kiya na. so come on don't waste time. Select as ur wish..

Saying she pick up a dress for herself and went to change.

Anisha - theek hai.

She chose a baby pink color single piece dress which ends at knee with a beautiful bow at hip region. A rounded neck with a small pattern..

Tarika - anisha read.. she stops in the middle as she was shocked to see the dress which anisha was wearing.

Anisha - kaise lag raha hun main ?

Tarika - ha haan ache hai lekin tum kuch aur dress select karo na.

Anisha - kyun yeh ache nahi hai kya ? Mujhe yehi pasand hai.

Tarika - at loss of words. Theek hai..

Tarika pov : yeh dress mujhe abhi ne gift kiya hai. Main anisha ko mana bhi nahi kar sakti as she already wore it. I don ' t know how will abhi react. She sighed and get ready to leave.

At party :

Tarika and anisha arrived at party and goes near abhi and daya.

Tarika - presenting a gift. Happy birthday daya.

Daya - thank u bhabhiji..

Anisha gave a bouquet and wished him. Abhi notices anisha dress.

Abhi - yeh dress..

Anisha - beautiful haina ?

Abhi - angrily looking at tarika , haan ..

Tarika moves her gaze down. Abhi suddenly leaves from there.

Daya pov - isey kya hogaya ?

Tarika - main abhi aati hun.

She searches for abhi who stands at a corner with both hands inside his pockets looking angry.

Tarika - hesitatingly abhi ?

Abhi - yeh wahi dress haina jo main tumariliye laya tha.

Tarika - ( low tone ) haan.

Abhi - aise kyun kiya tumne. Tujhe malum haina wo dress main kitni pyaari se laya tha tumariliye.

Tarika - I ' m sorry abhi. Uski pass party wear nahi hai. Tho maine

Abhi - ( cutting her ) yeh ek hi dress hai kya tumari pass ?

Tarika - she likes it very much so I don't want to hurt her

Abhi - tho mujhe hurt kardiya. If some day she comes and tells you that she likes me u ' ll leave me also. hai na ?

Tarika - nahi abhi pl I ' m sorry.

Abhi - I never expected this from u tarika. I don't like all this . saying he moves from there angrily.

Anisha is smiling looking at this from the corner..

Tarika tried many time to talk to him but he avoided her.

Two days passed.. no call or msg from him. He didn ' t replied to her call nor msgs. Due to hectic schedule she couldn ' t meet him at bereau too. He too avoided going to lab.

Tarika pov : nahi mujhe aur nahi hoga.. I have to sort out this today someway.

She left to abhi home directly from bereau at night . She saw daya coming out from house.

Tarika - daya ? kahin bahar jarahe ho kya ?

Daya - haan ek informer se milne jaraha hun. Tum is waqt ?

Tarika - haan wo abhi hai na ander.

Daya - haan . koi jagda hua kya tum dono ka bich ? do din se dekh raha hun janab ka mood upset hai. Mujhse bhi share nahi kiya..

Tarika - wo (she told him what happened )

Daya - disappointedly kya kardiya tumne tarika ? tujhe malum haina wo mujhe aur tujhe lekar kitna possessive hai.. especially gifts.. khair jao Ab manalo usey. Thodi der lagega lekin manaunga zaroor. Tarika nods and went inside..

After locking the main door she went to abhi room. She opens the door and saw abhi half lying on bed pressing his forehead with closed eyes..

Abhi still with his closed eyes and thinking it to be daya,

Abhi - daya tum abhi tak gaya nahi.. sar bahot dukh kar raha hai yaar. Ek tablet do pl..

Tarika pov - hey bhagwan iski gussa kam hai kya ab sath mein headache bhi. Ab mujhe double dose dogi pakka. Tarika aaj tu gaya..

Getting no response , abhi opened his eyes and

Abhi - ( coldly ) tum ? tum itni raat ko yahan kya karrahi ho ?

Tarika - wo wo do din hogaya u didn' t attend my call or reply my msgs . tum tho jaanti hona I cannot be without seeing you or hearing from you.

Abhi - still angry dekhliya na ab jao. Raat bahot hogayi.

Tarika - abhi I ' m sorry. I will never do this again. Promise

Abhi - look tarika I ' m very possessive about you. Wo dress maine kitni mehnet se pyaar se order karke import kiya sirf tumariliye. Mere pehela gift after proposal. Yeh baat jaanti ho na tum ?

Tarika nodded her head.

Abhi - phir ? this is the way you respect me and my love. Isn ' t ?

Tarika - ( with tears ) nahi abhi. Pl maaf kardo. Tum jo saza dogi mujhe manzoor hai. But pl baat karo na mujhe.

Abhi turns his face.

Tarika - abhi dekho main kaan pakadke sorry boldunga. I ' m sorry . I promise I ' ll never hurt you again. Pl pl pl . tum mujhe koi saza do. Pl baat karo na mujhe. I love you a lot abhi.

Abhi - ( narrowing his eyes ) koi saza manzoor hai.

Tarika - koi bhi..

Abhi - theek hai. Tho yehi tumari saza hai. ( stressing every word ). Aaj - raat - mujhe - tum - chayiye.

Tarika - immediately opened her arms. Lo saump diya.

Abhi - ( shocked ) tarika sochke batao. Tum samaj rahe ho na main kya maang raha hun.

Tarika - ache se.

Abhi - tarika main aise hi bol diya tum tho bina soch ke fata fat haan kehdi.

Tarika - why should I think ? hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karti hai. Pyaar ki base vishwas hai. Yeh vishwas tho bahot hai humare bich. Tho sochne ki baat kahan se aagayi. Chalo don't waste time. I want to fulfill my punishment .

Saying she lied on his bed. Opening the first button of her shirt ,

Tarika - come on abhi

Abhi - ( coming out from shock ) oh my god. Mujhe yeh ladki kabhi kabhi samaj mein nahi arahi hai.

Tarika - abhi kitni der.

Abhi - (slapping her hand which is going to open the second button of her shirt ) tarika kuch tho sharam karo..

Tarika - ouch kyun ?

Abhi - hey bhagwan tum utho pehele.

Tarika - mere saza ?

Abhi - arey koi saza vaza nahi. Utho utho ..

Tarika - tho maaf kardiya na ?

Abhi - arey haan baba kiya maaf. Chalo utho tum.

He makes her stand and buttons her shirt. He hugs her.

Abhi - iskeliye bahot waqt hai. Tum yeh sab ab karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Samje tum ?

Tarika - dekha mera vishwas jeet gaya na ?

Abhi - separating from her. Kya ?

Tarika - looking in his eyes. Mujhe pata hai mere abhi aise koi bold step nahi le sakti. Tum koi galat nahi kar sakti mere sath. Isiliye itni confidence se main haan keh di. Thoda acting bhi.. (winking at him )

Abhi - tarika ki bacche. Main tho tumare yeh avatar ko dekhke dar gaya tha.

Tarika - humare bacche tho abhi tak nahi hua. Saying she ran outside laughing.

Abhi - tujhe tho main . he too chases.

She is quick enough to escape.

Tarika - she ran to the car , bye abhi..

Abhi - haan . call me after reaching home..

Tarika - haan haan ( shouts ) I love you abhi… she drove off.

Abhi - smiles. Yeh ladki na..

Abhi pov - thank u bhagwan ji . itni pyaari rishta dene keliye..

 **A / N :**

 **So guys happy…**

 **Just keep on reviewing.. show that abhirika lovers always rockzzz…**

 **Next update on Monday.. I ' ve some personal work so cannot post tomorrow..**

 **Take care. Bye..**

 **Come on hit the review option, soon…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys, enjoyed the weekend** **?**

 **Hope so u enjoyed. I too enjoyed it..**

 **And thank u so much for the reviews..**

 **Warning : contains bold content. Children strictly stay out.**

 **Others who can handle come on, lets start.**

On a weekend,

Abhi receives a msg from tarika.

 _Abhi meet me at my home at sharp 10 ' o clock. Kuch urgent baat karna hai._

Abhi pov - yeh msg kyun bhej raha hai. Call karke bata sakthi na.

He dialed her no but it is switched off.

Abhi - kamal hai, phone band araha hai.

He looks at his wrist watch which shows 9. 15 am.

Abhi - (to daya ) daya ek kaam karoge ?

Daya - bolo boss..

Abhi - tarika ne msg karke bulaya mujhe kuch urgent baat karne keliye. Pata nahi kya baat hai. Mujhe ek informer se bhi milna hai market area mein. Main abhi nahi ja sakti. So u go and get the information. Haan ?

Daya - theek hai boss. Tum tarika se milo. Main dekhlunga. Kuch problem hai tho batana mujhe.

Abhi - haan yaar. Giving him the details of the informer he left to tarika house taking his gun and other belongings.

Abhi reached tarika house in next 30 min. before he rings the bell the door opens. He is surprised to see anisha standing there with a beautiful smile on her lips and wearing a red transparent saree. He didn ' t blink his eyes. It looks like he is in a trance.

Anisha - jiju ?

Abhi - no response.

Anisha - ( waving her hands in front of him ). jiju?

Abhi - ha haan.

Anisha - ander aao na.

Abhi just followed her still in trance.

Anisha brings water for him. Abhi was still staring at her.

Anisha - again jiju.

Abhi - haan .

Anisha - kya hua. Theek hai na aap.?

Abhi - haa haan. Kuch nahi. Main theek hun.

Anisha - aap aise kya dekhrahe ho mujhe ?

Abhi - dreamily aap kafi sundar lagrahe ho iss saree mein. Red adds more beauty to you.

Anisha - (blushes ) aapko pasand hai ?

Abhi - bahot. I couldn ' t take my eyes off you.

Anisha - stretching her hands . paani.

Abhi holding her wrist , get the glass and placed it on table. He moves near her slowly.

She Started shivering on his sudden move.

Anisha - ji jiju .?

Abhi - sshhhh. Kya hua ? itna kyun gabrarahe ho tum ?

Anisha - n na nahi. Aa aap aise. Mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai.

Abhi - kyun tujhe acha nahi lagta ?

Anisha - nahi jiju. Mujhe bahot acha lagraha hai.

Abhi - call me abhi , hmmm ?

Anisha - lek lekin aapne kaha aapko pa pasand nahin.

Abhi - ab bhi maine keh raha hun. ( Looking in her eyes ). Ab is waqt tumari aankhon mein sirf pyaar dekhraha hun wo bhi mereliye.. tumari mun kuch bol nahi raha hai. Lekin tumari yeh aankhon sab kuch bol raha hai mujhe. Main sahi keh raha hun na.?

Anisha - ( in tears ) haan jiju. Sahi keh rahe ho aap. I was waiting for this moment.

Abhi - phirse jiju. Lagta hai main galat soch raha hun. Tum mujhe pyaar nahi karti thi.

Anisha - instantly , nahi abhi I love you. Mujhe sach mein ab bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai.

Abhi - acha tho kaise yakeen dilata hu tujhe. Aise ?

He pulls her closer keeps his palms on her cheeks. She closes her eyes. He caressed her cheek and tugged a streak of hair behind her ear.

Abhi - ( whispering tone ) dar lagraha hai ?

Anisha - n n nahi

Abhi - then why your eyes are closed ?

Anisha - main is pal ko mehsoos kar raha hun.

Abhi slowly caressed her trembling lips with his thumb . u like it ?

Anisha - hmmmm.

Abhi - ( whispering ) open your eyes.

Anisha nodes in no.

Abhi - kyun ?

Anisha blushes.

Abhi - aise sharam na karo. Main aapne aapko ruk nahi saktha.

Anisha - aapse kisne kaha rukne ka ?

Abhi - ( seductively ) ahaan so giving me a green signal. Get ready.

He pulls her more closer. There is no passage of air between them. He made her stand on her toes and put her arms around his neck . he himself hugging by her waist. He kissed her closed eyes softly. His lips traced her nose and cheeks. Now moved smoothly to her lips and kissed her. She was shivering with his each touch. He left her lips and slowly bent down and kissed the crook of her neck. She tilted her head sideways to give him access. Her one hand was caressing the back of his hair while the other was holding his shirt tightly. She pushed his head more to her neck. His hands were tracing her back. He pulled her pallu and let it fall down. She was enjoying his moves when something disturbs her. She opened her eyes and looked amazed .no one is around her. She looks here and there. She called abhi ? abhi ?

She jerked when she heard a door bell. She was looking confused. She looks at her saree.

Anisha - yeh sab sapna hai kya ? she smiles herself. Lekin aaj yeh sapna sach hoga..

Again bell sound. She comes out from her thoughts and went to open the door.

Anisha pov - Lagta hai abhi aagaye..

She opened the door. Yes abhi is standing there.

Abhi - kab se bell baja raha hun . itni der kyun laga darwaza khulne ka ?

Anisha - wo main kitchen mein kaam karrahi thi . isiliye.

Abhi - getting inside. Acha tarika kahan hai ?

Anisha - wo kuch kaam se bahar gaya hai..

Abhi - bahar gaya hai. Phir mujhe kyun bulaya wo ?

Anisha - wo tho mujhe pata nahi. But she asked you to wait until she comes.

Abhi - ( looking confused ) acha. He sits on the couch.

Anisha - waise jiju aap bataya nahin main kaise lagraha hun iss saree mein ?

Abhi - ( feeling strange ) haan acha hai.

Anisha - tarika se bhi zyada sundar dikhthi hu na ?

Abhi - ( avoiding her question ) can I have something to drink ?

Anisha - ( patting her own head ) haan main bhool gaya. Ek min jiju. Main aapko coffee lekar aati hun.

Abhi pov - yeh aise kyun behave karraha hai. Tarika mujhe ghar bulake pata nahi khud kahan gayi thi. Chakkar kya hai ? kahin kuch gadbad tho nahi. ? He again tries tarika s no but the result is same switched off.

Here in kitchen ,

Anisha pov - abhi ko pata nahi wo msg maine bheja tha wo bhi tarika ki phone se. hmmm bechari tarika ka tho pata nahi aapna phone mere pass hai. Thodi der aur, abhi will be completely mine.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _ **In the morning,**_

 _ **Tarika - taking her belongings , anisha mein market jaraha hun kuch ghar ki saman lene keliye. Aur mujhe ek friend se bhi milna hai. So I will be late. Don' t wait for me. Haan ? have your lunch on time.**_

 _ **Anisha pov - yeh sahi mauka hai. Anisha utilize it.**_

 _ **Anisha - theek hai tarika. Take ur own time. She suddenly pretends to cough.**_

 _ **Tarika - arey kya hua ?**_

 _ **Anisha - kuch nahi paani..**_

 _ **Tarika - haan ek min . she kept her mobile and other things on table and went to bring water.**_

 _ **Anisha getting a chance took tarika ' s mobile and hides it.**_

 _ **Tarika - yeh lo paani..**_

 _ **Anisha - thank u tarika . u carry on.**_

 _ **Tarika took her bag and went out bidding bye forgetting about her mobile.**_

 _ **Anisha messaged abhi and switched off the phone. She smiles evily.**_

 _ **Flash back ends.**_

 **A / N :**

 **So get ready for the action guys. Next update depends upon ur reviews..**

 **Come on review soon..**

 **Take care bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank u reviewers ,**

 **Crazy for abhirika : who told you I dont read your stories. I ' m a guest reviewer yaar. I like ur stories very much. Ur present story is going quite well. I read many stories in this site. I also post review for many stories but as a guest reviewer some time in my own name.**

 **When I expect review for my stories how will I not review for others , hmm?  
**

 **and many of u scared on abhi s moves right ? ha ha ha.. ;)**

 **just see what happens further, will abhi fall in her trap ? with increasing heart beat start reading.**

Anisha - ( handing over a cup ) jiju coffee.

She while handing it to abhi was about to fall. ( obviously pretending )

Abhi holds her immediately to prevent her from falling. He takes the cup from her hand and placed it on table by simultaneously holding her.

Abhi - anisha kya hua ? aap theek ho ?

Anisha - holds her head. Chakkar araha hai mujhe.

Abhi - aap baithiye idhar.

Anisha - nahi jiju. App pl mujhe room tak chod do na. thodi der rest karenge tho theek ho jayega.

Abhi - theek hai chalo. He made her stand properly. Again she slips. So he hold her around waist and made her walk slowly. She kept her head on his shoulders pretending to be weak. She smiles internally.

Pov - Dekha abhi maine kaha na aap sirf mere ho. Aaj ki baad tarika aapki zindagi se bahot dur jaayega aur main aapko bahot kareeb rehunga.

Abhi took her to his room and made her lie on bed.

Abhi - aap araam kijiye. Main dr ko bulati hoon.

Anisha - ( holds his hands ) dr ki zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe aapki zaroorat hai.

Abhi - kya matlab. ?

Anisha got up from bed and bolted the room door.

Abhi - ( shockingly ) darwaza kyun band karrahe ho tum ? aur yeh kya tumara tabiyat bhi theek hai. Iska matlab tumne natak kiya ?

Anisha - kya abhi. Itna sawal karrahe ho app. ( Putting her arms around his neck ) yeh sawal jawab ka waqt nahi hai. Hum pyaar karne ka waqt hai.

Abhi - (pushing her away ) dur raho mujhse. Kya bakwas karrahe ho tum. aur maine pehele hi kaha na mujhe abhi mat bulaya karo . yeh haq sirf mere tarika ka hai.

( his phone was ringing in the living room where he left his mobile on table. )

Anisha - kyun ? main kyun nahi bula sakthi. Main apse bahot pyaar karta hun. Tarika se bhi zyada. Tho haq bhi mera hai. Tarika ka nahi.

Abhi - tum pagal hogaya kya ? kab se bakwas karke jarahe ho tum.

Anisha - haan abhi . ( he tighten his fists in anger ) main pagal hogaya hun. I love you abhi. Mujhe aap chayiye. I can give you more happiness. Hum sath mein rahegi tho bahot khush hogi.

Abhi - ( shouts ) shut up. Just shut up. Ek aur shabd bhi nikala na tumari mun se tho acha nahi hoga. Tum tumari dono kaan khulkar ache se suno. Main sirf aur sirf tarika se pyaar karti hun. Mere zindagi mein tarika ki alawa koi nahi aa sakthi. Samjhe tum . u better stay away from me and tarika.. saying so he moved to open the door.

Anisha - ( blocked his way ) abhi …

Abhi - ( gritting his teeth ) maine kaha abhi mat bulao..

Anisha - theek hai. Abhijeet. Dekho tarika is not a match for you.

Abhi - wo maine decide karunga tum nahi.

Anisha - ( holds his hands ) abhijeet I love you. Tum baat ko samjaya karo.

Abhi - jerks her hands away. Tum mere bardasht ka faida utarahe ho. Stop all this nonsense. I love tarika. I will love only tarika till my last breath.

Anisha - ( loudly ) tarika tarika tarika . kya kami rehgayi thi mujhe haan ? am I not looking beautiful ? main tumariliye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon.

Pulling out her saree pallu and let it fall on ground. I' m ready to surrender myself to you. Aap mujhe apna banalo abi isi waqt.

Abhi - yeh kya karrahe ho tum . yeh pyaar nahi pagalpan hai. aur tum khud ko mere tarika ki sath compare mat karo.

Anisha moved towards him and hugs him tightly. Nahi abhijeet yeh pagalpan nahi. Mere pyaar hai. Aap kyun samajnahi rahe ho. Mujhe aap chayiye. Aap mujhe aapna banalo. Haan ? aap tarika ka chinta mat karo. Hum jism se ek hogi tho hume koi alag nahi kar sakta. Hai na ?

Abhi - pushes her harder. Shouts at the top of his voice. Stop it. This is the limit. I cant tolerate anymore. I don't want to slap you. Don' t force me to do that. Saying he moved towards the door.

Anisha - ( shouted ) abhijeet ….

Abhi turns and shocked to see her holding a gun in her hands. He checks his waist for gun.

Anisha - yeh tumari gun hi hai. Maine uthaliya. Aapko kya lagta . aap mujhe ignore karke jaa sakthi. Nahi. Aap bahot galat sochrahe ho. Aap mere nahi hai tho kisi ko bhi nahi ho saktha.

Abhi - gun neeche rakho. Tum bahot galat karrahe ho. Iski saza zaroor milegi tujhe.

Anisha - ( laughs ) saza ? ab hum dono zinda hoti tab mujhe saza milega na.

Suddenly the door room is knocked by daya and tarika

both - Abhi ? abhi ? darwaza kholo.. abhi ?

Abhi - daya ? tarika ?

Anisha - laughs bhagwan bhi mere sath. Ab dekho tarika kaise tumari zindagi se dur chali jaogi

Abhi - tumari sapna kabhi puri nahi hoga. Kabhi nahi. Tarika hamesha mere sath hi hoga.

Anisha - arey wah . itna bharosa. Dekhenge ? kaun jeetega.

Daya and tarika - abhi ? darwaza kholo ..

She opens her hair , tear the sleeves of her blouse , made a scratch marks herself , throws one ear ring on the floor , make wrinkles in the bed spread and opened the door crying..

She ran crying and hugged tarika .

Anisha - tarika dekho jiju ne kya haal bana diya mujhe.. mere sath zabardasti kiya unhone. Crying loudly. Ab main kaise is duniya mein jee sakti hun.

Daya - hey! tumara yeh natak band karo . mere abhi kabhi aise nahi kar saktha.

Anisha - dekha tarika . yeh kehraha hai ki natak karraha hun. Mere halat dekhe tujhe aise lagta hai kya ?

Daya - haan tum natak hi karrahe ho. Mujhe mera abhi par pura vishwas hai.. wo kabhi aise ghatiya harkat kar nahi sakta. Kar na kya soch bhi nahi sakta .

Tarika was just staring at abhi who is also looking only at her with hope.

Anisha - aap kehna kya chati ho ? main jhoot bol raha hun ?

Daya - tarika kuch tho bolo. Why are u keeping mum ?

 **A / n :**

 **So guys what will be the reaction of tarika ? will abhijeet ' s hope on her wins ?**

 **To know further wait for next update.**

 **I ' ll post only after ur reviews… i may post it tomorrow or may be on monday. no assurance. commitment u know.. ;)  
**

 **and also tell me how many of u like bold abhirika. can i make abhirika bolder in my further stories ?**

 **So u know what to do .. then what for u are waiting for ..?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here I ' m guys,**

 **Without much bak bak I continue it,**

anisha - tarika tujhe bhi lagtha hai kya main jhoot bol raha hun .

tarika - ( still looking at abhi ) confident and determined tone. Haan tum jhoot bol rahe ho.

Anisha - tarika

Tarika slaps her hard.

Tarika - tumari mun se mere naam bhi lena mat . tujhe sharam aana chayiye. Tumne mujhe dhoka diya. Kyun kiya tumne aisa. Kyun mere zindagi ko barbad karne ka soch liya tumne. Batao mujhe kyun kiya tumne aisa ? maine aise kya kiya tumari sath jo tum mere zindagi ko cheene ka faisla leliya. Haan ? she shakes her hardly . for god sake tell me damn it.

Anisha - ( shouts at the top of her voice ) because I love abhijeet. Suna tumne ? I love him. Main usey apna banana chata tha. Isiliye aise kardiya maine. Main koi galat nahi kiya. Main sirf aapna pyaar ko aapna banana chata tha..

Tarika - pyaar ? yehi tumari pyaar hai ? pyaar ka matlab samjha tumne ? yeh jo tum kehrahe ho na yeh pyaar nahi. Tumari pagalpan hai. Tujhe kya lagta hai. Tum aise karogi tho main tumpar bharosa rakh kar abhi se dur chali jaogi.. galat. Galat soch rahe ho tum.. mujhe abhi par pura bharosa hai. I ' ll trust him with my eyes closed. Wo mujhe sachai dil se pyaar karta hai. Wo pyaar mein hamesha uski aankhon mein dekhraha hun. Aur humara rishta dil se juda hua hai. Physical attraction se nahi. And the most important thing is he knows to respect women. Aisa ghatiya harkat wo kabhi apne sapne mein bhi soch nahi sakthi. Kai baar abhi ko mauka mila mere sath akele rehne ka. Sometime mission pe sometime ghar pe. He could have done anything with me. Lekin aaj tak wo kabhi mujhe galat intention se chuna bhi nahi. Chuna tho door. Wo kabhi aise socha bhi nahi. Yehi mera abhi hai. Yehi humara pyaar hai. Hamari bich bahot zyada vishwas hai. Yehi hamari taqat hai. Samjhe tum ? tears were flowing down from abhi 's eyes. Daya had a satisfied smile on his lips.

Saying so she went and hugged abhi who too hugged her tightly.

Anisha wiped her tears. - main haar nahi man saktha. Abhi and tarika separated. Abhi tumari nahi ho sakta tarika. She pointed gun towards abhi and presses the trigger.

Tarika freezes at her place. Abhiiiiiii..

But,

abhi is standing fine. Tarika looks at him and towards anisha.

Daya was holding her hands upwards. The bullet got shot at the ceiling.

Tarika hugged abhi crying..

abhi - tarika pl I' m fine. Ro mat..

Daya - itni himmat tujhe . haan ?

Anisha - chodo mujhe. Mere hath ko chodo..

Both were struggling to get the gun.

Abhi - daya sambhalke.

In the sruggle gun turns to her side and her finger unknowingly presses the trigger. The bullet fires in her heart. Everyone freezes at their place.

Anisha fell down with a thud. Daya recovering from shock checks her pulse.

Daya - yah margaya…

Daya seeing both abhi and tarika in shock - abhi tarika ko lekar ghar jao. Main acp sir ko inform kardunga..

Abhi took tarika with him.

After completing the formalities daya reached home. There was a complete silence in the house. Daya saw abhi sitting on sofa silently. Daya pressed his shoulder.

Abhi - ( looking at some unknown point ) mere sath hi aisa kyun horaha hai daya. Mere farz logon ki jaan bachane ko. Lekin yahan tho mere wajase ek jaan chali gayithi Wo ladki pehele aise nahi hai yaar. Tarika has told me lot about her. Wo ache ladki hai. Phir achanaq kya hogaya. Aise pagalon ki tarah kyun kiya usne. Mujhe bahot guilty feel horaha hai daya. Pehele mere maa ko na penchane ki wajase wo mujhse chod ke chaligayi hamesha keliye. Aur tasha, main sath mein tha phir bhi maine usey bacha nahi paye. Phir wo maya. Bhalayi wo ek mujrim hai. Phir bhi mere jaan bachane keliye khud goli kha kar uski jaan dedi. Us guilt se abhi tak bahar nahi nikala maine. Yeh sab kami tha kya ab ek aur jaan chaligayi mere karan. Pata nahi bhagwan hamesha aise kyun karraha hai mere sath.

Daya took him in a hug - aisa nahi hai yaar. Tum bekar mein pareshan horahe ho. Tum guilty feel karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Yeh sab tumari galthi nahi. Hmm. Forget everything. Yeh aasaan nahi hai par namamkin bhi nahi. Tum bahot ache ho yaar. Bahot zyada. Isiliye sab tujhe itni pyaar karta hai. Pagalon ki tarah. Ab bhi dekho. Wo anisha itni sab kardi tumari sath. Phir bhi tum uski bare mein soch rahe ho. Come on abhi. Tum aise karogi tho tarika ko kaun sambalega. Haan ? aur tarika kaha hai ?

Abhi - wo so raha hai. Maine sleeping pills dekar sula diya.

Daya - chalo acha kiya.

Abhi - daya tum dono wahan kaise pahuchgayi ?

Daya - haan maine informer se milne gaya tha na market area mein. Wahan maine tarika ko dekha.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **Daya getting the information turns to return when he saw tarika buying some groceries.**_

 _ **Daya - tarika ?**_

 _ **Tarika - hai daya. Tum yahan kya karrahe ho ?**_ _**abhi kahan hai wo dikh nahi raha hai.**_

 _ **Daya - kaha hai matlab ? wo tumari sath hi hoga na ?**_

 _ **Tarika - wo kyun mere sath hoga ? kya kehrahe ho tum?**_

 _ **Daya - tarika tumne msg karke bulaya na abhi ko ?**_

 _ **Tarika - nahi tho. Main kyun msg karunga. Call karke bula sakthi na ?**_

 _ **Daya - kya ? tumne msg nahi kiya tho wo msg tumari no se aaya kaise ?thinking something, tarika tumari phone do.**_

 _ **Tarika searches her bag for her mobile.**_

 _ **Tarika - arey mere phone kahan gayab hogayi ?**_

 _ **Daya - phone gayab hai ? kuch tho gadbad hai. Kahin abhi kisi musibat mein tho nahi ? main abhi ko call kartha hun.**_

 _ **Ring chal raha hai. Abhi phone jaldi phone utho. Wo attend nahi karraha hai. Again he tries. But call is unattented.**_

 _ **( remember abhi phone rings in the living roon when abhi in anisha ' s room )**_

 _ **Daya - kuch tho hai.**_

 _ **Tarika - daya mujhe bahot dar lagraha hai.**_

 _ **Daya - kuch nahi hoga abhi ko. He connects to the network company and finds abhi ' s phone location.**_

 _ **Tarika - location kaha pe hai daya ?**_

 _ **Daya - tumari ghar pe. Chalo jaldi.**_

 _ **Flash back ends.**_

Daya - aise hi hum pachuchgayi wahan.

Abhi sighs.

Daya - aur ek baat. Aj jho bhi hua wo buri tho hai. Lekin ek tho acha hua. Abhi looked at him questioningly. Iski karan tum dono ka pyaar sacchai sabit hogaya. Hats off to tarika. Uski vishwas aur confidence ko dekhe maine hairen hogaya.

Abhi - haan yaar. Maine bhi. Tarika ki jagah koi aur ladki hota tho (he paused ) I ' m proud to have her. Lucky too..

Daya - tarika bhi lucky hai. Mera bhai milgayi na usey.

Abhi smiles.

Daya kissed his forehead - chalo tarika ki sath raho. Mujhe bereau se call aaya tha. Ek case report hua hai. Main chalke aata hun.

Abhi - hmm sambhalke.

Daya - smiles bye.

Abhi went to his room saw tarika half lying on bed staring at the ceiling. He sighed and went near her. Sat beside her on bed. Took her in a much comfortable and soothing hug. She hugs him tightly placing her head on his chest. He kissed her head and placed his head on her by hugging. He was patting her shoulder slowly. No words exchanged between them as their hearts were interconnected. They consoled each other in silence. Promise of being together at any situation was being made again in their hearts to each other.

 _ **A year later after that incident,**_

 _ **Abhi - daya dekho mujhe bahot der horaha hai bereau nikalna keliye. Mujhe hq bhi jaana hai. Jaldi karo tum. sahab theen din se bhukar mein tapad raha hai. Aaj kuch theek ho jayega tho nautanki aur shaitani bhi shuru hogayi tumari.. kitni der se tumari peeche padraha hun maine. Jaldi muh kholo.**_

 _ **Tarika - haan jaldi muh kholo.**_

 _ **Abhi - tum bolo mat . tum bhi iski kuch kam nahi hai.**_

 _ **Daya laughs.**_

 _ **Abhi - daant ander. Muh thod dunga tumari.**_

 _ **Daya placed his fingers on his lips.**_

 _ **Abhi - aur tum. tumari 8 th month chalraha hai. Yaad haina. Abhi tak baccho ki jaise hai. Pata nahi delivery ki baad bacchi ko kaise sambhalogi tum.**_

 _ **Tarika - tum haina sambhalne keliye.**_

 _ **Abhi - haan haan kyun nahi. Tum dono kami haina ab bacchi ko bhi maine sambhalna hoga. Huh ! dono bhabhi devar milkar mere dimag kharaha hai. Pata nahi kab sudrega yeh dono. Chalo dono fata fat muh kholo**_

 _ **Both daya and tarika at the same time - aaaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **Abhi couldn' t help but laugh. He kissed both their forehead.**_

 _ **Abhi - arey mere bacchon..**_

 _ **Tarika - ( childish tone ) abhi I love you.**_

 _ **Abhi - smiles . I love you too mere jaan.**_

 _ **Daya - maine bhi. Maine bhi.**_

 _ **Abhi - haan tujhe bhi love you.**_

 _ **Abhirika was happily married after that incident and expecting a junior abhi or junior tarika. Let us wish them for a good future and leave them for now.**_

 **Pyaar ka matlab vishwas hai. Kisi bhi rishte mein yeh vishwas hota tho zindagi bahot khubsoorat hogi.**

 **the happy end...**

 **A / N :**

 **So I end it happily here guys..**

 **I think I have done justice to the characters and the title..**

 **So do you think I ' m worth writing story in this site ?**

 **Just leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

thanks note.

hello my dear reviewrs, first of all merry christmas..

thanks for the wonderful support u all have given for my story.. i ' m really feeling honoured

and **i 'm whole heartedly dedicating this story to kamikaze black** . thanks dear for ur continuous support. i hope it ll continue..

guddi abhirika fan : hi dear thank u for ur support too.. i really do like to be ur friend. but what is the problem is i cannot personal chat with u nor u can pm me due to some of my personal restrictions.. tat is why i didnt enable my pm too ... i hope u understand buddy... and that doesn't mean that u are not my friend. pl continue ur support and u can expect that from me too... u ll get my reviews for ur stories as guest reviewer or some time in my own name which i cannot reveal now.. :) ;) and my sincere apology if i had hurted u..

love duo and crazy for abhirika : dear u are a good writer yaar. u are worth too . dont stop writing ..ok ? thanks for ur love...

divya : thank u dear. i ' m happy that u loved my story this much.. and convey my thanks to ur friend too who told u about my story.

tropicallight : thank u dear..

abhirika my love : yes dear. story is ended.. i dont find it would be worth continuing it.. u ll get a new abhirika soon. dont worry.

a.s. anjaana : thank u dear. i 'll surely get a plot from u ..

and thank u all other reviewers for ur support.

 **i ' ll be back with a new abhirika story very shortly.**

 **i' ll also update you are my life on monday..**


End file.
